Love Me, Love Me Not
by Brookeolivia16
Summary: Annabeth, Jason, Leo and Piper go on a quest to find Percy then travel to Greece.
1. Which Was Pretty Hot

Okay so this is my rewrite of Piper the Hunter.

Disclaimer: Livvy says I don't own PJO so I guess it's true because Livvy isn't as awesome as me but, she is helping me write this. Ohhh and Livvy doesn't own PJO either, sadly…..

UPDATE: As of now because my writing and grammar sucked back then I'm rewriting this entire story it will stay close to the original chapters but with more detail, longer chapters and if i feel up to it updates every month or so? but i'm not sure if the I will finish the story or not, but I will not be continue it throughout the rest of the books

**Jason Pov**

We had been working on the Argos II for a couple of weeks now. It was going huge according to Leo, its suppose to have a stable and whole bunch of other stuff too. I don't know how a boat that big was going to fly, but Leo was in charge so I wasn't going to argue. I was really confused about how I felt about Piper and Reyna. I mean, I really, really like Piper and well, I don't even remember Reyna. So now I was watching the Hephaestus cabin work on the boat. Leo was yelling orders around as Annabeth came into Bunker 9. She had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept in weeks, she looked a bit food deprived, and her eyes were red like she had been crying. It was understandable because if Piper had been missing I would go to the end of the world and back to find her.

"Hey Annabeth," I said.

"Oh, hey Jason," she said sounding distracted, "So how long until the boat is finished?"

"Oh, um, hopefully one weeks at the most? Everyone been working really hard to get it done quickly," I said.

"Good I want to find him quickly and then get going to Greece," she said walking out of the bunker. Although as she walked away I couldn't help but notice how she avoided his name, everyone did, it was as if he was dead.

I saw Leo stick his head out of the window of the control room and scream, "Jason! You grab me that wrench?"

"Sure thing Leo!" I replied back to him.

I grabbed a wrench and hoped it was the one Leo wanted and walked him. It was exactly over to him, it was more climbing up the ladder and going down the staircase and over to the control room. When I got there he was already yelling out the window for someone to grab him rubber gloves and wire cutters. he glanced over at me and said,"thanks man," went back to work.

I assumed that was my signal to go so, with that, I left to go find Piper. I walked out and headed toward the archery range where Piper has been while she hasn't been in the bunker. Piper had practiced ever since we got back from our quest. I walked up quietly behind her and accidentally stepped on a branch that cracked under my foot. She turned around fast and let go of the arrow she had notched in her bow. it flew quickly towards me and I flicked it away with a swish of my had to change the air currents so that it went around me instead of through me.

"Why does everyone want me dead?" I asked her jokingly.

"Maybe be it's because your annoying and nobody likes you," She shot back at me teasingly.

"Well in that case I won't invite you down to the beach with me," I said and started turning around

"Let me put my bow away real quick and then we can head down" she said knowing i was joking.

She retrieved her arrows from the target she had practiced on then went to look for the one she shot at me. After looking around the surrounding area, she came back over to where I was standing with a confused look on her face.

"Looking for this?" I say as bring it in front of me. the arrow floated in front of me on a small stream of air I controlled thanks to my powers. She went to brag the arrow and I shot it a little higher in the air. She gave me a disapproving look and I stopped the air stream and it dropped into her waiting hand. She put the arrow back with the others in a small shed on the side of the field. Piper grabbed my hand and together we walked towards the beach. The smile never left my face.


	2. The Past Seven Times

Here's the second chapter. Sorry it takes me a while to write the second chapter. With it being summer and all I'm out of the house a lot. Here it is please review! And I'm writing this after 10 hours in a car with my cousins so it will probably be straight to the point. Before I forget REVIEW!

Jason Pov

The walk to the beach was quiet. We were enjoying each other's company. I never wanted this to end just to be able to have not a care in the world. I knew it would never in two week we would be off on a quest with Leo and Annabeth. And then there was the fact that there was Reyna. I still had no idea who she was, still I knew we had been friends but, had we been more than that?

That was the main reason I was taking her to the beach was to tell her about Reyna about how I wasn't sure who she was if they were more than friends. I hadn't even thought about how to tell her. The past 7 times I went to tell her, I just end up freezing up not knowing what to say even though he had practice so many times about what to say to her. So this time I had decided to wing it. You know what they say when all else fails wing it. Okay so that's not what they say. But, oh well, I guess I'll just have to hope this works to.

"Why did you bring me to the beach?" Piper asked. I looked at her with an confused face.

Then I said, "Why do I have to reason?" I asked her.

"Well every time you bring to the beach you usually have to tell me something, like that time I went on vacation and you kill my gerbil." She stated like it was obvious. "Then there was the other 7 times you brought me here and didn't say a thing the whole time we were here for. So then we ended up sitting out here for like 45 minutes. Oh! But, not that I'm complaining or anything I was just wondering if you were actually going to talk to me this time."

"I do not bring –," I tried to say when she cut me off.

"Yes you do. Now just tell me already, before I punch you in the gut! Or you freeze up and again like the last 7 times and you don't tell me!" she stated.

"Piper at the other camp there was this one girl her name was Reyna, I don't know if we we're more than friends but I just thought you should know about her." I said. I wasn't sure if she was crying or not I was looking down at my shoes.

When I did look up she was staring at me.

"Jason just because you remember a girl from the other camp doesn't mean you were dating her. And even if you were it doesn't mean that I going to stop dating you now." she said.

"Thanks" I said while looking her in the eyes.

We were just about to kiss when the bell for dinner rang. We both looked at each other annoyed expressions because this always happened. I looked at the ocean and when I looked back Piper was already running.

"Last one to lunch is a rotten egg!" she screamed back at me.

And with that I ran after her.

Well here's the second chapter hope you liked it. if you have any corrections please comment or pm me. REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. A Very Charming Person

Chapter 3. Review please!

Jason POV

I got to lunch first, with Piper only a foot behind me. We're both breathing hard from our race.

"I think you're losing your touch" I said mockingly.

"That's only because you cheated." She said back.

"Did not!" I said sounding only a little bit like a 3 year old kid.

"Then what do you call flying through the air?" she said accusingly.

"A fair advantage" I said back.

"So, cheating." she said looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Yea, pretty much." I said simply.

"God, you're an idiot" I heard her mutter under her breath.

"I won the race. Got it?" she said and for some reason I believe she did win the race.

"Yea you did win the race." I said to her, as we got in line for lunch.

"I know I did." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey! You charm spoke me!" I said to her as it dawn on me.

"Well, I am a very, very charming person." She said to me without second to spare.

I sighed as we got in to line for lunch picking out what we wanted. I got a hotdog, strawberries, and fries. I pushed some of my fries in the fire and went to my table were Leo, Piper , and Annabeth were sitting. Apparently they don't care who sits at your table when you're the only one sitting there. We talking and joking around Chiron stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement!" he yelled over everybody, "The Agro II will be finish in the next few days thanks to the hard work of all the cabins we will try to finish it as quickly as possible. Those of you who are going on this trip I suggest I you have all your things packed and be ready to go." Chiron looked at the four of us going on the trip, "I want everybody helping to finish the Argo II, so the quest can begin a.s.a.p.!"

The four of us looked at each other then started shoveling food into our mouths. We were done eating in 7 minutes and 39 seconds. It was a new record for us which previously was 9 minutes and 8 seconds. We all ran to our cabins and then started figuring out what to bring.

Well it's a really short chapter and I'm sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I wanted to. Stupid writers block. So yeah whatever yep well I'm going to stop writing know bye. Oh yea

Disclaimer: well I do not own Heroes of Olympus. So yea.


	4. Boyfriend

Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like it!

Jason Pov

After finishing packing I went over to Pipers cabin. I knocked on the pink, frilly door. When the door opened Drew was standing there.

"Ugh, what do you want?"Drew said with a look of disgust on her face. I ignored her and walked past her in the cabin.

"Piper are you done packing?" I said as I walked to her bunk. When I got there I saw Piper tied to the bed post and Lacy and Michael packing for her. There were lots of pinks and purples. I immediately turned the other way and walked out of the cabin. That was a close one, I thought to myself. I heard running behind me. I started to run but didn't get very far before getting tackled by Lacy and Michael. Suddenly there was a bag over my head and I was being dragged back to the cabin. I heard the door opening and slamming shut behind me. I was tied to the bedpost before the bag was taken off my head.

I open my eyes and looked over to find Piper next to me. She looked straight in my eyes before saying, "Some hero you are."

"Well sorry I wasn't ready for an attack." I said back to her looking more than a little offended.

"Didn't you tell me last week to always to be on guard for an attack?" She said right back at me. I slowly nodded my head.

"So….. What's up Piper? Anything new?" I asked looking at her. She just looked plain annoyed.

"Jason there's so much new with me I have no idea where to begin. Hmmmm, let's see, I'm tied to a bed post, I have an idiot hero boyfriend who can't even get out of a cabin without being captured, oh, and my friends who I know are packing for me are definitely not packing anything from my wardrobe. "

I stared at Piper blankly.

****************************Piper's POV*******************************

He kept staring at me and staring, okay now I'm getting a little ticked off.

"Okay! Why! Why do you keep staring at me!" my voice sounded more than a little pissed off, but I am really annoyed with him.

"Piper, you just… you just... you just..." he stammered.

"Say it already!" I partial screamed in his face.

"Piper you just called me your boyfriend." He said quietly.

haha ill keep you waiting sorry fo rhte lond wait and how short it is it will be way longer next time! i haven't had any time to write and when i do i get major writers block so yea sorry!


	5. Because That Would Be Way Too Personal

Okay Chapter 5 sorry if I have some e of the facts wrong I haven't read the book in a while and don't feel like getting up to get it.

Piper POV

"I- Ahh- I didn't- I mean- you- ah" I said baffled that I had said it and not know it. Well shiz way to ruin it Piper.

"I told you this was a good idea" Michael put his hand out to try and keep us from hearing and whispered/ screamed to Lucy.

"Just because you go like this doesn't mean that we can't hear" I said to him doing the same thing to Jason

"Piper! Why did you say that?" Jason asked. I glared at Lucy and Michael and they got the idea and left.

"I said that because I sort a think of you as sort of more than a friend or best friend." I said quietly.

Jason stared at me for a second then using a pocket knife (I have no idea where he got it from) and cut the duct tape. He stared at me some more. I could almost see the gears in his head turning.

"Jason, please tell me what you're thinking." I asked him, more like pleaded him.

He didn't answer me just kept quiet.

"Jason plea-"I started but he cut me off.

"Well if I'm your boyfriend I might as well do this." He said.

"Do wh-"I was cut off by him kissing me. Ahh my first kiss (tell anyone and I'll kill you). I'm not going to tell you how soft his lips are or how great he smelled or how I am complete out of breath. No, that would be way too personal. So yea all in all it was really amazing!

"Wow" We said at the same time.

So I really liked writing this chapter I decided that since I really don't have that much time to write I'll write as much as I want then post it so yea if you have a problem m suck it up and get over it


	6. Just Enough Time

Okay so long time no see. No kidding it's been months. Sorry about that… well on with the story idk how this going to turn out cause I have a band concert and then horses backriding later then a track meet Thursday so if this actually gets finished this week then happy face = .

Piper POV (You would not believe how long it took me to figure out what that means)

We walked back hand and hand. Someone could have come up and beat the crap out of me and the smile on my face wouldn't move one bit. Well… lets on push it maybe just smack me, and even that's pushing it. As we walked, when people looked at us they started to smile and whispered quickly to the people next to them. Annabeth looked at us and smiled sadly at us. I knew she must be missing Percy. We were going on a mission soon without Percy, a first for her.

I walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "We'll find him don't worry, I have everything under control." She had tears in her eyes. I saw her hurrying to wipe them away so no one could see.

"I know it's just… what if…" Tears were streaming down her face now, "What if he doesn't remember me? What if he found a new girlfriend like Jason he didn't remember anything. I'm not sure if I could stand it if he did and we had to go on a quest with them? I love him piper what if he doesn't love me back though."

"Annabeth he will remember you and he has to love you, who wouldn't love a pretty, smart girl like you? You have to have faith in thing like that. Okay?"

She nodded look a little better.

"I'll be fine, go to Jason, I don't want to keep you from him." She said with a little smile. I gave her my best smile and ran off to find him he had left when I walked over to Annabeth. I knew where he would be the practice arena. I walked in to see him fighting Clarisse.

His face was covered in sweat. His hair was flopping in his eyes and he kept swinging it out of his eyes giving Clarisse a chance to swing at him. He saw me and waved and stopped Clarisse and walked over to me.

"Hey."

"Hi" I replied.

"So, anything new?"

"I haven't seen you in like 10 minutes what would be new?"

"You could have gone to the bathroom or done somebodies makeup or hair or…"

"Okay, Okay, I get it there are many things I can accomplish in 10 minutes." I cut him off to say.

"Like make out with your boyfriend?"

"Just enough time to do that."


End file.
